P,S, I love you
by Priss
Summary: -YOHxANNA-. -One-shot - Song-fic-. Las más sencillas y sinceras palabras de amor... simples letras plasmadas en un papel... La única forma para despedirse de ella.


P.S. I love you.  
  
=P.D. Te amo.=  
  
De: Priss.  
  
22-ENE-04  
  
27-ENE-04  
  
=========================================================================================  
  
Las más sencillas y sinceras palabras de amor.... simples letras plasmadas en un papel.... La única forma para despedirse de ella.  
  
=========================================================================================  
  
Tan sólo habían pasado un par de horas desde que él se había ido, pero la joven rubia seguía sentada en el pasillo que daba hacia el jardín de la pensión.  
  
Yoh estaría lejos por mas de tres meses; recién se había ido y ya comenzaba a pensar que no soportaría tanto tiempo.  
  
~ Ah, ese tonto.... me dejo sola.  
  
Anna no pudo evitar que un suspiro emergiera de sus labios..  
  
Era cierto; sin él, la casa estaba mas silenciosa que nunca. Los días serian aburridos; a quién le iba a gritar?, quién le prepararía la cena?.... A si... Tamao; al menos por eso no debía preocuparse.  
  
Pero.... ¿quién le iba a sonreír despreocupadamente?. Era el primer día de su ausencia y ya comenzaba a extrañarlo.  
  
No podía evitarlo, estaba tan acostumbrada a esa shaman que se le iba a hacer muy difícil pasar tanto tiempo lejos de él.  
  
~ No sé si hubiera sido mejor que no saliéramos esa noche.  
  
Entonces, la itako recordó aquel momento. Fue la primera vez que ella e Yoh salían juntos.... solo ellos dos.  
  
Anna sonrió ligeramente; de seguro le estaba dando la importancia que la noche no tuvo.  
  
Se puso de pie para ir directo a su habitación.... Quizás si dormía un poco dejaría de pensar tanto en el.  
  
Deslizó la puerta de la recamara para entrar con pereza en aquel lugar donde le gustaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo. De nuevo deslizó la puerta hasta cerrarla, después ya no hizo más.  
  
Tan sólo estaba ahí, de pie en medio de la pequeña, pero bien ordenada, habitación. Todo era quietud, todo era silencio...  
  
~ Yoh no baka.... ni siquiera te despediste.  
  
Sus palabras parecían ir dirigidas al viento. Más luego se reclamo a si misma por dichas palabras; el joven no debía despedirse puesto que regresaría. El problema era....  
  
~ ¿Cuándo?....  
  
La duda, la incertidumbre de no tener una respuesta, la hacia enfadar.  
  
Como le hubiese gustado que Yoh le dijese algo.... "te extrañare", "no te preocupes".... algo.  
  
~ Pero no fue así.  
  
La sacerdotisa volvió a suspirar. Estaba pensando en cosas imposibles, tan imposibles que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.  
  
Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta el futon, dejándose caer con desgano. Era nostalgia lo que no la dejaba tranquila.  
  
Buscando una cómoda posición, extendió ambos brazos por la longitud del futon.  
  
Frunció el ceño; la piel de su mano derecha sintió algo que no era la tela que cubría la "cama". Entonces lo vio... un pequeño sobre a lado de su futon. Lo tomó con cuidado, sin la menor idea de "cómo" o "por qué" estaba ahí.  
  
Revisando rápidamente pudo notar la fina y pequeña letra plasmada en la esquina....  
  
"Para: Anna".  
  
"De: Yoh".  
  
La expresión de la itako no era otra más que de asombro. Parecía ser una carta de su prometido, pero.... ¿para qué?.  
  
Deseosa de saberlo abrió el sobre con sumo cuidado, sacando una hoja de papel cubierto por un texto. Lo era, no podía creerlo pero lo era.... la letra de Yoh.  
  
Su frío e indiferente semblante se iba ablandado conforme leía cada palabra.  
  
=====================  
  
Al escribir esta carta  
  
te envío todo mi amor.  
  
Recuerda que siempre  
  
estaré enamorado de ti.  
  
As I write this letter  
  
send my love to you.  
  
Remember that I'll always  
  
be in love with you.  
  
=====================  
  
Las pupilas se le habían contraído y no sabia si reír, llorar o que....  
  
Lo que tanto quiso: una linda forma de decirle "hasta luego", ahí estaba entre sus dedos.  
  
Le costaba creer que el joven le había dejado una carta antes de partir a los "Estados Unidos". Y es que todo era tan inusual; el detalle, las palabras... lo que expresaba.  
  
"Enviarle todo su amor". Vaya que lo había hecho.... lo sentía a través de cada letra. Su corazón latía fuertemente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas por sólo leer un par de líneas, pero....  
  
"Recordar que de ella estaba enamorado", ni siquiera lo sabia. Aunque ahora lo tendría presente a cada momento.  
  
Era seguro que Anna no se hubiese dado cuenta de la sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro en ese momento, pues de haberse percatado de ello, lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de seguir leyendo....  
  
=====================  
  
Atesora estas palabras  
  
hasta que estemos juntos.  
  
Guarda todo mi amor para siempre.  
  
P.D. Te amo, a ti, a ti, a ti.  
  
Treasure these few words  
  
till we're together.  
  
Keep all my love forever.  
  
P.S. I love you, you, you, you.  
  
=====================  
  
~ Yoh....  
  
La voz de la sacerdotisa se tornó dulce.  
  
Y pensar que antes se hubiese conformado con un "hasta luego", pero el shaman fue mas allá que eso.  
  
Le escribió palabras que ella tanto deseaba saber. Y si bien eran letras plasmadas en un papel, y no la propia voz del muchacho, la forma de conocer los sentimientos de este fue más que suficiente para que la itako se diera cuenta de que todo lo que estaba escrito era cierto.  
  
No eran palabras muy complejas, de hecho, eran bastante sencillas y simples.... típico del chico de cabello marrón.  
  
Más tal como él se lo pedía: atesoraría el detalle de su forma de decirle "hasta luego" y mucho más. Esta carta le ayudaría a soportar los tantos meses que de él separada debía estar. Porque ahora sabia que la amaba.... tanto como ella a él.  
  
La joven no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. El posdata era lo que más le gustaba de la carta de su prometido.  
  
Para Anna hubiese sido suficiente con esas palabras "te amo a ti"; ver dicha frase plasmada con la inconfundible letra del despreocupado shaman, provocó en ella una sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrada.... lo que alguna vez escuchó a Tamao describir como "cosquillas en el estomago".  
  
Era molesto, peor agradable a la vez.  
  
Pensó que había sido todo lo que su prometido hubo escrito para ella, más vio unas cuantas líneas un poco más abajo.  
  
=====================  
  
Volveré a casa con tigo, amor....  
  
Hasta ese día, amor.  
  
P.D. Te amo, a ti, a ti, a ti.  
  
I'll be comin' home again to you, love....  
  
Until the day I do love.  
  
P.S. I love you, you, you, you.  
  
=====================  
  
Una vez más, el shaman reafirmaba sus sentimientos, prometiéndole a la rubia regresar a su lado, a su hogar, un hogar que no estaba completo si uno de los dos faltaba, en este caso.... él.  
  
Y una vez más, el posdata que no hacia más que aumentar el rojo en las mejillas de la itako.  
  
~ Para qué dos posdatas?.  
  
Se preguntó a si misma la joven.  
  
Seguro que Yoh lo había hecho sin una razón en especial.  
  
La sacerdotisa intentó imaginar el momento en que el joven escribiese tan hermosas y preciadas palabras. Esa linda y despreocupada sonrisa adornándole el rostro, mientras su mano varonil se deslizaba haciendo que el bolígrafo dejase huellas en forma de escritos.... reafirmando una y otra vez que la amaba a ella y sólo a ella....a Anna Kyouyama.  
  
Los ojos de la itako brillaban intensamente sin apartar la mirada de la hoja entre su manos. A su pecho acercó el papel en una especie de abrazo; lo estrechaba con cariño, como al objeto más preciado que pudiera tener.  
  
La pequeña sonrisa que desde hace unos minutos apareciera en su rostro era casi imperceptible; una delgada línea curveada sobre sus labios.  
  
La felicidad dentro de ella era tanta que volvió a leer la carta.... lo haría una y otra vez, las veces que fueran necesarias.... porque realmente lo necesitaba.  
  
=====================  
  
Al escribir esta carta  
  
te envío todo mi amor.  
  
Recuerda que siempre  
  
estaré enamorado de ti.  
  
As I write this letter  
  
send my love to you.  
  
Remember that I'll always  
  
be in love with you.  
  
=====================  
  
Y de nuevo, en cada letra que sus labios pronunciaban, el cariño del joven Asakura llegaba hasta su corazón.  
  
Como le hubiese gustado despedirse de alguna forma. Que supiera que ella también lo quería.... demasiado; para que él también recordara que ella lo amaría por siempre. Lo hizo desde pequeña y lo seguiría haciendo aun después de la muerte.  
  
Y aunque de pronto se preguntó desde cuando la amaba él, no pensó mucho en ello.... si eran años, meses o sólo días, no importaba. La amaba y eso era lo único que le interesaba a la joven rubia.  
  
=====================  
  
Atesora estas palabras  
  
hasta que estemos juntos.  
  
Guarda todo mi amor para siempre.  
  
P.D. Te amo, a ti, a ti, a ti.  
  
Treasure these few words  
  
till we're together.  
  
Keep all my love forever.  
  
P.S. I love you, you, you, you.  
  
=====================  
  
Cada pequeña letra, cada palabra, era algo importante para la sacerdotisa. Serian su apoyo, su compañía.  
  
Expresaban lo que su prometido no pudo decirle de frente, pero eran su verdad.  
  
Todo aquello que significasen las líneas: sueños, sentimientos, esperanzas, lo llevaría en su mente y corazón hasta el día en que el shaman regresara con ella, después.... dichos significados serian reforzados con nuevas formas de expresar cariño.  
  
Sentimientos hechos palabras.... sentimientos guardados en su corazón.  
  
~ Muy en especial tu sencilla y corta frase final.  
  
Se dijo a si misma. Y es que esas eran las palabras que más atesoraba entre todas las demás.  
  
No sabia por cuanto tiempo hubo estado quieta leyendo las líneas escritas que su futuro esposo le dejara.  
  
Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el futon, ahora con el ritmo cardiaco más acelerado que nunca; sonrojada como pocas veces en la vida. Se sentía como en aquellas historias románticas que llegó a escuchar en alguna parte.... más no recordaba donde.  
  
Las románticas frases se repetían una y otra vez en su mente; incluso cerró los ojos e imaginó a Yoh diciéndoselas en ese preciso momento. Con una cálida y tierna mirada, con esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba.  
  
=====================  
  
Al escribir esta carta,  
  
te envío todo mi amor.  
  
Tu sabes que también te quiero.  
  
Quiero que recuerdes que siempre  
  
estaré enamorado de ti.  
  
As I write this letter  
  
send my love to you.  
  
-You know I want you to.-  
  
Remember that I'll always  
  
be in love with you.  
  
=====================  
  
El rubor regresó a sus mejillas mientras suspiraba como la mujer enamorada que era.  
  
De sólo pensar en él diciéndole palabras de amor, se sumergía en la más bella sensación de impaciencia, impaciencia por verlo. Deseosa de que los meses transcurrieran lo más rápido posible.... deseaba estar con él, verlo sonreír y quejándose todo el tiempo, pero sobre todo.... confesarle que ella también lo quería.  
  
~ Yo también.... debo decírselo.  
  
Su voz no sonaba muy convencida. La idea de ser cariñosa, aun con él, no le cabía en la cabeza.  
  
Sentirlo era una cosa, pero decirlo era una tan distinta.  
  
Ahora entendía porque el shaman prefirió dejarle escritos sus sentimientos a decírselos antes de partir.... No era tan fácil como ellos quisieran.  
  
Gracias a Kami-sama, tendría mucho tiempo para meditar todo esto. Eso era lo único bueno que le veía a estar lejos de él. así que esperaría hasta que él regresara.  
  
=====================  
  
Volveré a casa con tigo, amor....  
  
Hasta ese día, amor.  
  
I'll be comin' home again to you, love....  
  
Until the day I do love.  
  
=====================  
  
Quizá hasta ese momento, en que volviese a casa como dijo, se le ocurriría algo bueno. Seguramente lo recibiría como si nada hubiese pasado, o tal vez le sonreiría sutilmente al recibirlo.  
  
Sólo deseaba que el tiempo volara a partir de ese instante y que llegase por fin el día en que Yoh estuviese de vuelta en la pensión, con ella. quería verlo, no importaba si traía con sigo el titulo de shaman king o no.... sólo lo necesitaba a él, no al titulo.  
  
~ Ahh, Yoh.... espero que lo sepas.  
  
Sus palabras volaron por la habitación mientras la fría mirada que poseía se fijaba en el techo.  
  
Ligeramente enfadada, curveó una ceja. Conociendo al despistado de su prometido era seguro que este pensara que Anna no lo aceptaría si el torneo no ganaba. La culpa en parte la tenia ella por decírselo una y otra vez. Pero el joven Asakura no podía creerle.... o si?.  
  
~ Supongo que si...  
  
La itako suspiró con nostalgia.  
  
Se sentó de nuevo sobre el futon, mientras volvía a leer las últimas frases contenidas en la carta..... no se cansaba de hacerlo, de saberlo. quería grabarse bien esas palabras en la mente.  
  
=====================  
  
P.D. Te amo, a ti, a ti, a ti.  
  
Te amo.  
  
P.S. I love you, you, you, you....  
  
You, you, you....  
  
I love you.  
  
=====================  
  
Su dorado cabello le caía sobre el rostro, cubriéndole esos lindos ojos.  
  
Algunas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Eran felicidad y tristeza a la vez. Felicidad al saberse amada por el que creyó jamás la querría de esa manera. Y tristeza por estar tan lejos de él.... al otro lado del mundo.  
  
sentía como si las ultimas frases escritas al final de la carta, por casi olvidarse de ellas, fueran la parte más importante de todas las palabras que Yoh le pudo decir.  
  
Entonces lo decidió. Sonrió ligeramente mientras cerraba los ojos con ironía.  
  
"Al verlo se lo diré"... pensó.  
  
Lo primero que haría al verlo seria decirle cinco simples palabras.... "también te amo a ti".  
  
Ya se imaginaba el rostro del shaman, adornado en tonos rojos al escucharla decir eso.  
  
La rubia suspiró cansada, aunque con un ligero aire de amor. Regresó al futon para dejarse envolver por los sueños; sueños cuyos protagonistas eran Yoh Asakura y las sencillas palabras que le dejara de consuelo.  
  
.:: Fin ::.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Tema: "P.S. I love you".  
  
De: Lennon / McCartney.  
  
Album: Please please me.  
  
Mi primer YohxAnna. Un song-fic con una de las tantas canciones que me gustan de "the beatles". Se las recomiendo.  
  
La letra esta primero en español, después en inglés.  
  
No me gusta escribir song-fics con canciones en inglés sin poner la traducción de la letra... no tiene sentido.  
  
Últimamente tengo un par de ideas sobre esta pareja, así que es seguro que este no sea el único fic que le dedique a este par.  
  
Además, la pareja es linda, me gusta.... pero prefiero relacionar a la itako con el shaman de fuego.  
  
priss_pk@hotmail.com 


End file.
